Seven Magpies
by Green Platypus
Summary: The theft of important papers brings seven captured villains together under the purview of an unknown benefactor. With the promise of the biggest score of their lives and clean criminal records the seven unlikely heroes must stage a daring robbery from one of the richest families in the world. Spin Off of "Shadow Boxing."
1. Flying the Coop

**Chapter 1: Flying the Coop**

Jason Knudsen had a lot of time to read in St. Hannah. They had transferred his cellmate to solitary a month ago and he appreciated the quiet. He reclined his slender body and held the book, an old cowboy novel, a few inches from his face. Back on the outside he would have had a desk to prop his feet up on, a wide brimmed ranger's hat to shield his eyes. Now it was just prison beige and a mattress. Such was the penalty for blowing up a dam while dressed as an axe murderer. It could be worse, he reflected, he had a chance for parole, Deacon had not been so lucky.

Outside the guard pacing the cellblock stopped. By the shadow looming over him Knudsen knew that it was either his cell or Cutler and Magnus across the way. He really hoped it was for them. He was just getting to the part of the story where the gang decides to give the train job one last go.

"Knudsen" the guard barked.

Knudsen sighed and dog eared the page in his book, laying it down on the bed as he stood up to face the guard. "What the hell do you want at this hour of the morning? Most of these boys are still asleep."

"Shut up Knudsen" the guard said severely, yet conspicuously quietly. He took out his keys and opened the call door. "Come with me."

"Where in the hell are you…"

"I said quiet."

The guard led him through several doors that he was fairly sure should have been manned by guards. Last year during the riot Knudsen had gotten a pretty good look at the building. The way this guy was leading him it almost looked like they were going to the roof. Finally, at one of the last security checkpoints before just that destination, Knudsen saw another guard, two actually. Each one had a prisoner with him.

He recognized both men. One was Hank Bascombe, an old army ranger and farmer that got arrested trying to terrorize people off an airfield so he could buy it cheap. The other one was Johnny Jacobo, The Pterodactyl Ghost. He was nothing more than a henchman for a big time thief the way Knudsen had heard it. But when the Jones boy had used his name and alter-ego in one of his books, everyone got in in their heads that he was this brilliant mad scientist.

The guards all nodded at each other and walked their prisoners out the door and onto the roof. At this point in the day Knudsen was pretty sure nothing could surprise him. He was wrong. A black helicopter was parked in front of him right on the roof of one of the most secure prisons in the country.

The guard that had let Knudsen out of his cell opened the door and waved the prisoners in. The three of them glanced at each other. Bascombe was the oldest out of all of them, late into his fifties and showing it too. He commanded a certain respect from the other two so when he stepped into the chopper they stepped in with him.

The door shut and the rotors began to spin. How they were getting out of here without alerting the whole complex was a mystery. But, the craft had somehow gotten in without doing just that so apparently anything was possible. Feeling more confident, though perhaps not safer, Knudsen leaned closer to the pilot.

"Where are we going?"

The Pilot said nothing. Instead he pressed a button on the control panel and a sheet of Plexiglas closed, cutting the pilot off from his passengers. There was a hiss of air as a sweet smelling gas was sprayed into the cabin. Knudsen slumped against the wall and everything went black.


	2. Employee Orientation

**Chapter 2: Employee Orientation**

Knudsen woke up in an office chair, a nice one too. It was all padded and reclined a little bit. As the haze cleared from his vision he saw six more office chairs set around a conference table. The chairs were all occupied by people who seemed to be shrugging off the same drugging as Knudsen. To his immediate right and left were Bascombe and Jacobo. Jacobo blinked at him and ran his hand through messy ginger hair.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know" said a woman's voice, spacey and calm, "but I liked it."

The woman who had spoken was seated opposite Knudsen. She had long blond hair tied with a headband and, like Knudsen and his fellows, was also in prison beige. Next to her was a tall woman with dark red hair wearing the same clothes. She rubbed at her face like she was trying to scrub it off.

"Meadow shut up" she mumbled.

"Who are you people?" a man asked, his voice high and nasally. Knudsen looked over at him, stick skinny with glasses and black hair done up like he was a preppy kid from the fifties. He did not have a prison uniform, but there was a dead ankle monitor wrapped around his leg.

"Why is my monitor dead?" The last woman was young, blond, and about the same age as the guy with the ankle monitor if not a year or so younger. She also had an ankle monitor that she was examining.

Johnny stood up and took a few tentative steps towards a projection screen affixed to the wall. "Where are we? Looks like some kind of meeting room."

"Whoa" The glasses kid said, standing up and crossing to the other end of the room. "This is Wellington T11 projector and receiver. This is high end equipment." He started messing with the buttons.

"I wouldn't do that kid" Bascombe said in his grizzled, gravelly voice.

"Don't worry old man I know what I'm doing. I'm a bona fide tech genius."

"And humble too" the brunette woman scoffed. "Does anybody here know anything, because it looks like we're all cons?" She pointed at Bascombe. "You I definitely recognize. Space Ghost or whatever you called yourself. That must mean you boys are from Saint Hannah."

"We are" Knudsen said. "What about you and the flower child there?"

The blond named Meadow was spinning in her seat and giggling softly. The redhead stuck a hand out and stopped her. "We're from the Barbera Women's Prison. I'm Phylidia, spacey here is Meadow."

"Jason Knudsen, Henry Bascombe, and Johnny Jacobo" He pointed at his prison mates.

Phylidia looked impressed. "The Pterodactyl Ghost?"

Jacobo made an annoyed face. "Ah crap. Yeah, but not like Jones wrote me in the book."

"But you did get put away by Mysteries Incorporated?"

"Yeah, all of us were. Pretty pathetic right?"

"No, it's fine, me and Meadow got _unmasked _too."

Unmasked was criminal slang for caught while in a costume. It was almost exclusively used for those who had been captured by Mysteries Inc. over the years. That was probably not a coincidence.

"You two with the house arrest accessories, you got taken out by the meddling kids too?"

"Yep" the blond said. "I'm Marcy by the way."

"I'm Gibby Norton, and I wouldn't exactly say caught. It was really more of a draw."

"Sure it was kid" Bascombe said. "Now would you sit down and stop playing with the projector."

Just then the projector began to hum and emit light. Gibby backed away with wide, shocked eyes. Phylidia rested her head on her hands and smirked.

"Great he broke it."

"Hey, I didn't break anything" he said defensively as he sat down. "Maybe you broke it."

"Oh my god" Phylidia made a disgusted face. "What are you twelve?"

"Wait a minute" Marcy said, pointing at Gibby. "I know you, you're that stalker with a crush for Ve…, the Dinkley girl. You got arrested three times trying impress her."

Phylidia, Knudsen, and Jacobo all broke into laughter. Gibby opened his mouth to try to defend himself but he abruptly cut off by a voice from the projector. A silhouetted figure appeared on the screen, all blacked out and blurred with the digitized voice to match.

_"Phylidia Flanders, Henry Bascombe, Jonathan Jacobo, Gibby Norton, Marceline Dinkley, Jason Knudsen, Paula Ostrander…"_

"It's Meadow" Meadow said annoyed.

_"All of you are convicted criminals, all of you were captured by Mysteries Inc. By now you have figured this out. That is not my concern. My concern is your skills. Each of you have something valuable to contribute to the task at hand. Marceline and Gibby are engineering and computer experts. Miss Flanders is a magician, a master of deception and manipulation. Mister Bascombe is a soldier, a pilot, and most importantly a leader. Knudsen has firsthand knowledge about law enforcement and Mister Jacobo and Miss Ostrander…"_

"Meadow"

_"…are thieves with one of a kind skills. Together you will do a job for me. There is a book, being held in the vault of the LeBlake Estate in Monaco. I want you to steel it for me. The details of what to do with it once you have it and what it looks like will be provided later. If you are successful you will each receive five hundred thousand dollars in untraceable cash…"_

Johnny and Knudsen's eyes lit up.

_"… and will have your criminal records wiped clean. Be as discrete as possible, do not harm any civilians, and above all succeed. If you do I will provide more than enough for you all to start new lives. Fail and I will have you all arrested and sent back to prison. Good luck my little Suicide Squad."_

The projector shut off, cutting off the only noise in the room. All seven people were sitting in a stunned silence. Each one hoping another would offer the first word.

"Suicide squad, he doesn't expect us to make it out" Johnny said breathlessly.

"Relax" Gibby said, reclining in his chair. "It's totally a comic book reference."

"Yeah, right" Knudsen scoffed.

The table was fast devolving into argument. That all silenced the minute Bascombe stood up. "Five hundred thousand dollars and a clean slate."

"Yeah but can we trust this guy?" Phylidia asked.

"Doesn't matter" Bascombe said. "We haven't got a choice, and I don't know about you folks, but I don't have anything to lose."

"All right then" Phylidia said. The group nodded in assent. "So how do we get to Monaco?"

Marcy had crossed over to a window that none of the others had noticed. She threw open the blinds and golden sunlight washed into the room. Outside was a breathtaking beach.

"I think we might already be there." 


	3. The Marks

**Chapter 3: The Marks**

As it turned out, not only were they already in Monaco, but they were in the conference room of a very expensive looking hotel. According to the concierge waiting outside the conference room, he had been given strict instructions not to disturb their meeting and to direct them to their rooms when they were done. He must have been used to some strange guests because he never commented on the fact that most of his new guests were wearing prison clothes.

He brought them to a penthouse on the top floor, and informed them their bags were already inside. Though none of them had any idea what bags those might be. As the man turned to leave, Knudsen started into an excuse about how he had no cash on him and therefore could not tip, but the concierge smiled and said that all tips had already been taken care of.

"Who the hell are we working for, Richie Rich?" Johnny mused as he pulled a large steamer trunk off the bed. He opened it and cracked a wide grin.

"What is it?" Knudsen asked.

Johnny pulled out a green jumpsuit and metal pterodactyl mask. "Whoever this guy is got my old pterodactyl suit."

"And how does that help us?" Phylidia asked.

"It's a glider suit. I can't fly with it but I can come damn close."

Meadow was crouched over another steamer. "Far out, my cat suit."

Gibby jerked his head around to look. "Catsuit?" He said with an excited grin.

Meadow pulled out a large furry suit and snarling cat mask, like a sports' mascot from hell. Gibby backed away, a little shocked. "That is so not what I thought she meant."

"Yeah" Marcy slapped Gibby on the back of his head. "We all know what you were thinking."

Phylidia stood up and took a step towards Marcy. Behind her Meadow was slipping a set of metal claws over her hands and giving them a few practice swipes in the air.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge Miss Dinkley. Why don't you answer what we're all thinking, any relation to the more famous Dinkley?"

Marcy stood her ground before the older woman, balling up her fists and speaking through gritted teeth. "Yeah, we're cousins, and any lingering familial affection I had for her, and believe me there was not much, was shot down when she had be arrested."

Phylidia nodded, seemingly content with that answer. She left Marcy after that to go stop Meadow before she tore up the curtains with her cat claws.

Gibby, admiring Johnny's flight suit, turned to Marcy. "You know I'm sure whatever Velma did to you she had a good reason for it."

"Says the pathetic creeper who she helped put away three times. I got news for you buddy, you missed your shot, assuming you ever had one. Sweet, perfect little Cousin Velma switched teams" She said bitterly.

"What? She doesn't support the Coolsville Jackdaws in hockey anymore?" Gibby asked with a clueless expression.

Johnny turned to him. "Wow, you may be the dumbest smart person I've ever met."

"Oh yeah, why don't you tell that to my face!"

"What?" Johnny rolled his eyes. "I just did you idiot!"

There was a loud pounding sound. Everyone turned to see Bascombe beating a lamp against one of the end tables. "Stop it! All of you." He held up a manila envelope. "This is the file our employer promised. It says that we need to get an old book hidden in the LeBlake Mansion vault and clear out in two days' time. It's got information on the floor plan of the LeBlake house, and information on the people we're robbing. You people want to make a plan and get paid or do you want to fight each other some more?"

Everyone dropped into sitting positions across the room. Meadow sat cross legged by the curtains, Phylidia was next to her, pressing a gentle hand her shoulder. Gibby and Marcy sat across from each other like two kids on time out. Marcy even stuck her tongue out at Gibby. Knudsen and Johnny both leaned against walls.

"So, who're our marks?" Knudsen said, crossing his arms.

Bascombe held up two pictures. One was of a smirking man, mid-twenties, with red hair and an expensive looking suit. The other was an older woman, her hair still red, but probably dyed. She had the appearance of a woman trying too hard to look youthful.

"The man is Francesco LeBlake, professional rich idiot. He likes fast cars, women, and appearing intelligent. The woman is his mother Lucrèce, nasty piece of work. She sits on the board of the Blake Foundation and has done a lot of bad things to stay there."

"Woman after my own heart" Phylidia mused. "So how do we steal from them? Board of a company like that means she must have some pretty hefty security."

"You have no idea, that's why we're going after the son instead."

"What do have in mind?" Knudsen asked, taking the picture from Bascombe. "Set him up with a girl so we have someone on the inside?"

"It's a start."

Marcy shot her hand up and waved enthusiastically. She may well have screamed _ooh, ohh, me_, while she was at it.

"Yeah, no sorry. I was thinking more along the lines Miss Magician here." Knudsen waved the picture at Phylidia.

Phylidia took the picture and looked it over. "I've been around worse. But I'm only getting him to invite me home. You want it to go further you boys have to do that yourselves."

"Nah, just getting into the house." Knudsen held up his palm. "Scout's honor."

On the floor Marcy was pouting with her arms crossed. "Why not me?"

"Because you look like you just turned eighteen."

"Yeah" Gibby smirked. "Leave this to the adults."

"Right" Knudsen scoffed. "Because you're so much more mature. How old are you?"

"Twenty three"

Knudsen nodded at Marcy. "And you?"

"Twenty one."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You two tech geniuses can start fixing up Johnny and Meadow's equipment. I'm sure a couple of smart kids like you can work out some really fancy upgrades."

"Then it's settled" Bascombe said. "Francesco is going to be at the Monte Carlo Opera House tonight. There's cash in this envelope, buy something that'll get his attention."

"Great" Phylidia rolled her eyes. "An hour in and you're already making me do the shopping."


	4. Overture

**Chapter 4: Overture**

Phylidia walked out of the bathroom, eliciting stunned looks from the rest of the group. "How do I look?"

"Like you've leaped out of a Bond film" Knudsen said with a smile.

It was true. For the purposes of seducing a rich idiot she had gone all out. Monaco had no shortage of fancy dresses, this particular one was colored a deep red with a neckline going just low enough and a slit going just high enough to catch attention. The heels were murder but they also made her look an inch taller and a mite more glamorous. A simple diamond necklace completed the image. It was not her usual look, it was impractical for movement and most other things, but it was all specifically put together to project an image, the kind of image that would be irresistible to a rich idiot with no day job.

"The opera starts in twenty minutes, you'd better not be late" Bascombe said, checking his watch.

Gibby walked up, making Phylidia instinctively take a few steps back. He rolled his eyes and handed her a small black earbud. "Here, I whipped this up while you were out, keep in contact."

"We whipped them up you jerk" Marcy scowled.

Phylidia took the earbud and put it in. She had to hand it to the bickering children, it fit comfortably, and, as she found out when she was halfway down to the lobby, it worked perfectly.

Their employer had provided quite a bit of cash to fund their endeavors. It more than allowed for a grand entrance. While she was shopping, Knudsen had phoned ahead for a car service, the most expensive in the book, to drop her off in style. But however nice the car looked, it paled in comparison to the Monte Carlo Opera House. It was a magnificent old building done in Spanish style with a high, green domed roof. Lamps at the front entrance cast a golden glow on the walls.

The clientele were equally gorgeous, all looking like extras in a perfume commercial. Phylidia exited the car, making sure to really strut as she walked. It was all about projecting an image, and she had to maintain that image just in case LeBlake was close. As it turned out though, he was about to project a very specific image of his own.

Everyone heard the car before they saw it. At first it was a streak of scarlet racing up the drive. Then it slowed, faster than any car Phylidia had ever seen, and came to a stop right at the entrance. A wing door opened up and out came the most perfume commercial looking man yet. Phylidia swore his teeth actually made a twinkling sound when he smiled.

"Ah opera" Francesco said as he tossed the keys to a wide eyed valet. "Such a beautiful thing, art is really what it is."

"I've always found it to be a much more personal, almost sensual form of art" Phylidia said, just loud enough to be heard, adjusting her voice to a slightly higher pitch. She waited for him to come her, knowing full well that he probably had women throwing themselves at him all the time and that she needed to be different.

And of course he did come to her. He bowed and kissed her hand in what was usually a dashing, romantic gesture but from him just seemed creepy.

"Mademoiselle" he flashed his teeth and there was that twinkling sound again. "I have not seen you here before."

"I'm temporarily passing through."

"Not too temporary I hope."

"Just for the week." Truthfully, if everything went smoothly they would be gone in two days, but there was no sense in making themselves suspects prematurely. "I come, do frivolous things, and then go back to my dreary life."

"I cannot imagine that a woman such as you is ever dreary. You would light up the darkest of places."

_"Is this guy for real?" _Knudsen chuckled over the radio.

"You're sweet" Phylidia took his hand and flashed her own pearly whites.

"Well, a woman such as yourself much accompany me to the performance."

"I'm afraid my seats are probably nowhere near yours."

Francesco threw his hand into the air. "Bah" he scoffed. "Seats, you will sit with me in my private box oui?"

"Allons-y."

The private box was just as excessively beautiful Phylidia had imagined. It was all red velvet and gold leaf. Beautiful, hand carved, seats were waiting, one of Francesco and one for Phylidia. Two bodyguards that had been shadowing Francesco stationed themselves outside.

"Are you familiar with many operas?" Francesco asked, yet he gave off the impression that he could not care less.

"Why yes. I particularly enjoy Rossini."

_"Is that true Flanders, you an opera buff?"_

Phylidia ignored Knudsen and focused on the show. It really was one of her favorites. Growing up in Vegas and performing for large crowds had given her a taste for the dramatic, and opera in particular satisfied that. For this reason she was particularly irritated when Knudsen's voice started yapping in her ear yet again.

"Excuse me" she said, standing up and putting a hand on Francesco's shoulder. "I have to find the little girl's room."

She walked out, past the guards and into the lobby. "What is it Knudsen?" she snapped.

_"What is that music, it sounds familiar?"_

"It's La Gazza Ladra by Rossini."

_"La what now?"_

"The Thieving Magpie, you probably heard it in _A Clockwork Orange_. Now was there a point to this call, I'm working."

_"Oh, right, we were looking over the plans for the LeBlake house. To get into the vault we'll need a finger print scan."_

"That might have been something to tell me before I left."

_"Hey, we're making this up as we go here. Norton put equipment for it in your bag."_

"Brilliant" she sighed, checking the purse. "What do I say, _hey, wouldn't it be fun to take finger prints_."

_"You're a magician, misdirect him."_


	5. All Fouled Up

**Chapter 5: All Fouled Up**

Knudsen had passed the radio to Bascombe. He had the impression that Phylidia was getting irritated with him. Meadow was playing with the TV and Marcy and Gibby were hard at work breaking apart the Pterodactyl and Cat Suits, hopefully to improve them and not just take out their anger by destroying things.

"I can't stand all this sitting around" Knudsen said as he sipped his bear.

Jacobo gave a sympathetic nod. "What else can we do? We need his prints. We can plan from there."

"Yeah, but don't it bother you that Flanders and Bascombe are doing all the work. That's the quickest way infighting when it comes time to divide up the loot."

Jacobo shrugged, but from his work station in the other room Gibby shouted "I couldn't agree more." He walked out and joined Knudsen and Jacobo at the table. "I was thinking, LeBlake's car is just sitting in the parking lot at the opera house. I took the liberty of whipping up an EMP emitter earlier and if we could plant it in the car we could activate it and knock out the security at the house."

Knudsen grinned and took another swig out of his bottle. "That ain't a half bad idea kid. What do you think Johnny?"

"I think it's a bad idea to do anything without consulting Mister Bascombe."

"We ain't in Saint Hanna anymore kid. Bascombe ain't got no power over me or this fine young man here." He put his arm around Gibby. "Come on kid, let's go actually make some progress on this job."

The two of them left the room to the sound of Jacobo's protests. There was no need to tell Bascombe. Let him and Phylidia do their thing and whoever's plan worked best worked best. That was just the way things went.

Earlier everyone had bought some nice clothes. In a swanky place like Monaco it was the best way to fit in. So Gibby and Knudsen donned their new suits and went on their way. A car service dropped them off at the opera house where they made a beeline for the valet booth. "Excuse me sir" Knudsen said to the Valet. "I work for Mister LeBlake and he told me to get something out of his car. Between you and me he's got his sights on a girl and he needs some… well, you know."

The valet reached down and grabbed the keys, looking uncomfortable. Knudsen held out his hand expectantly but the Valet kept the keys clenched in his fist. "I didn't see you come in with Mister LeBlake."

"Well, I, uh…" Knudsen took a look around. The area was completely devoid of people. He turned back to the valet, shrugged and socked him in the face. The young man slumped down against his podium and Knudsen caught the keys as he dropped them.

"Are we just going to leave him like that?"

"Ah, you're right." Knudsen pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his coat and put them on the man's face. "Remind me to grab those on the way back I paid five hundred bucks for them."

They found the car quickly thanks to the space number on the keys. Knudsen opened the door and Gibby set to work planting his device under the seat. They had been there ten minutes when Knudsen heard footsteps approaching.

"Quick, finish up and then snatch something valuable looking from the car."

He hoped Gibby obeyed and a second later he emerged from the car, smacking his head on the way up. He handed a pair of sunglasses to Knudsen. "Is this valuable enough?"

"Well, well, well" LeBlake strutted up to the car, flanked by two armed guards. "Here I am, getting something to uh, help with my date, and what should I find but two thieves rummaging through my car."

"Whoa, we ain't thieves." Knudsen said, taking a pained glance at the sunglasses. "That damned valet must have given me the wrong keys."

"Not thieves, murderers then. Shoot them."

"No, don't shoot us" Knudsen and Gibby both had their hands up now. "We have backup, all throughout this place."

LeBlake smiled. "That is okay, so do I." He snapped his fingers and one of his bodyguards pressed a button on his phone. Suddenly the complex was bathed in light. Knudsen looked out to see a black helicopter with machine guns affixed to the front and pointed right at them. Even from such a distance there was no doubt it would hit them.

"Holy crap! That is… wow!"

"So, do you want to confess now?"

"Uh"

"What the hell are you two boys doing here?" A familiar voice growled. Bascombe marched up, dressed in his own suit and looking pissed. He locked eyes with Knudsen and Gibby.

"You know these men?" LeBlake asked.

"They're members of my security team, although whether they have jobs anymore is seriously in doubt.

"Sorry boss" Knudsen said, playing along. "We saw this guy with the client and we got a little suspicious.

"Oh, you work for the girl. I have not seen you all night. You are bad at your job I think."

"I've been chasing these two morons around."

LeBlake considered the story for a moment. Knudsen was really hoping that he was buying it otherwise this would be a really short job.

"You are free to go. I know what it is like to have overzealous men in one's employ. Although I think you need better men." He punched Gibby in the arm, causing him to yelp in pain. "This one is too scrawny for any kind of security work."

"Security work?" Bascombe scoffed as he grabbed Gibby and Knudsen by their arms and started dragging them away. "He's not a bodyguard, he's an equipment technician with James Bond delusions."

LeBlake seemed to think that this was very funny because they could hear him laughing right up until they were out of earshot. Bascombe kept his grip on the men even once the charade was no longer necessary. It fell to Knudsen to pull himself away, though Gibby continued to let himself be dragged along.

"Who ratted us out?"

"That's not important."

"Oh it was Johnny wasn't it, rat bastard."

Bascombe shoved them into a waiting taxi. "That is not the point. The point is that you jeopardized the mission. You put all of us at risk."

"We ain't at war old man."

"Shut up" Bascombe snapped. "Tomorrow LeBlake is going to be participating in an auto race. He's invited Phylidia to be there to cheer him on. With any luck he'll invite her back to his house, she'll get him drunk and get the book."

"And then what, you and her get all the money?"

"Well I certainly need it more than you do."

"Is that a fact old man? Whatever, I'm taking my share when this is all over whether you like it or not and then I'm getting away from all of you."

"Good riddens" Bascombe grumbled.


	6. Scolding

**Chapter 6: Scolding**

The man who was called Mr. E by his employees paced around the room, glaring at Francesco. For his part, Francesco thought that that was not entirely fair. This man was a guest after all.

"I do not know any other way to put this. The helicopter is not yours" Mr. E said, enunciating each word.

"Yes, but it is on my helipad."

Mr. E rolled his eyes and waved his hand at his bodyguard, a very large man named Asa Shanks. Shanks walked up to Francesco and wrapped his fingers around this throat, actually lifting him an inch or so from the ground. Mr. E stepped closer.

"Listen to me boy. My deal is with your mother, not you. I need her to be head of The Blake Foundation, not you, and most importantly she is the one who has provided me the use of her home, and her resources, not you. You are insignificant to my plans. You continue to live because of your mother not any importance you think you have. Do I make myself clear?" Francesco choked out an affirmative answer. Mr. E nodded. "Good, Asa release him." The brute let go of Francesco's neck and he dropped to floor, massaging his throat. "Oh, and stop going into the basement to bother my scientists. Miss Dempsey had informed me that if you doo she will, and I quote, turn you from a stick shift to an automatic."


	7. Race Day

**Chapter 7: Race Day**

The Monaco Grand Prix had wrapped up the previous month. But the city occasionally hosted several other races throughout the year. The race Francesco LeBlake was participating in was technically for charity, although Knudsen suspected that the rich prick was not doing this out of altruism. Judging by the way he was smiling at every girl he passed he had baser motives.

At the very front of the groupie brigade was Phylidia, still pulling her mysterious and alluring traveler bit. Knudsen had to hand it to her, she was good at it. Next to her was Bascombe, who was now acting as her _security chief _after last night's incident. Meanwhile Knudsen and the others were stuck watching from the balcony seating area of a nearby restaurant.

"Une autre bière" he said to the bartender. Ordering booze was one of the few things he could do in any language.

The large man next to him at the bar gave him a glance. "Knudsen."

Knudsen turned to the six foot and change man. "Asa, you old son of a bitch, ain't you supposed to be in prison?" The two men shook hands warmly.

"Ain't you?" Asa laughed.

"Well not in Monaco."

"Yeah, hell of country." Asa sipped his beer. "Tax haven, you know that?"

"Yeah" Knudsen said, trying to hide his shock. "Tax haven." He hadn't talked with Asa much back in prison on account of the man being dumb as post. If was throwing around terms like Tax Haven it meant that he was working for someone much smarter than him. "So, who do you like in the race?"

"Oh, I think that LeBlake idiot has a good shot. He's a jackass but I've seen him drive." Asa stood up. "Listen I gotta be somewhere. It was good seeing you."

"You too Asa" Knudsen sipped his beer. "You too." Once Asa was gone Knudsen walked back to the table where the others were sitting, watching as the race began. He sat down and huddled into the middle of the table, signaling the others to do the same. "Did you guys see that big ugly son of bitch I was talking to?"

Marcy nodded. "Friend of yours?"

"Nah, he's a jackass. I got a pretty strong hunch that he's working with our boy LeBlake."

"So" Jacobo shrugged. "Asa's and idiot and LeBlake's and idiot, blind leading the blind dude."

"Yeah, except I got the feeling that there's a third party. Somebody ought'a catch up to him before he makes it out and tail him. Trouble is that he knows me and he knows Johnny."

Everyone turned to Gibby.

"Why are you all looking at me?"


	8. Start Your Engines

**Chapter 8: Start Your Engines**

Phylidia was making a point of not getting too touchy feely with LeBlake. This served two purposes. The first was to keep him wanting. She needed to string him along just long enough to get into his house and get the book. The second reason was that he was a creep and just being near him was mildly repulsive. Never the less, she played the coy flirt when she saw him off in his Formula 1 car.

"Be sure to cheer me on mon cheri."

"Well, if you're winning." She leaned over the car and kissed the glass plate of his helmet. She felt fortunate that she did not actually have to kiss him.

The cars all started and Phylidia backed away into the crowd. She hated racing, there was no performance, no drama. The only good seat from which to enjoy it was the driver's seat. But she had to keep up a cheerful face for LeBlake's two body guards. Both of them were eyeing her and Bascombe and she had a feeling that they did not completely trust her.

"How did Knudsen take his grounding?"

"Like a toddler" Bascombe said. "If toddlers could buy booze."

"I don't know what the guys who hired us saw in any of them. He's a prick, Norton and Dinkley are children and Meadow hasn't been the same since the cops took her dog away and put it up for adoption."

"They took her dog?"

"It's a long story" Phylidia sighed. "It doesn't matter now. As long as we can get into the house without Knudsen screwing anything else up it should all be fine."

At that very moment a bright red sports car flew off an elevated street over the racetrack and landed in a skid right in the path of the racers. Phylidia and Bascombe stared slack jawed as they saw Marcy twisting the wheel with a manic grin on her face, Meadow laughing in the back, and Knudsen leaning out the side with a pistol in his had shouting "Drive, we can catch up to them at the overpass!"

"Call Jacobo" Bascombe growled.

"On it."


	9. Kicking Asphalt

**Chapter 9: Kicking Asphalt**

In hindsight, sending Gibby to trail Asa had not been the smartest move. Asa may not have been the sharpest tack but he could spot an amateur tailing him a mile away. The only saving grace had been that Gibby, apparently acting out some spy fantasy, had kept his radio in his ear and was able to shout for help when Asa and his men grabbed him and tossed him in the back of what he helpfully described as a _black van_.

After that even Knudsen had to admit he had acted impulsively, but truth be told he had a soft spot for the kid after he kept his cool back in the garage. He, Marcy, and Meadow had commandeered the nearest, fastest looking car. Marcy, a good old juvenile delinquent underneath the genius veneer, had been able to hotwire it in no time. Meanwhile Jacobo had stayed behind to warn Bascombe and Phylidia.

Once on the road they quickly spotted the van, actually an SUV, mostly due to Gibby beating his fists against the back window until a hand grabbed him and pulled him down. Marcy had pulled in close, coming near enough to see bird droppings on the doors. Knudsen made a lunge at passenger window but the passenger behind it, a burly bald man, had pulled a gun on him. Knudsen grabbed the gun and Marcy swerved. Somehow Knudsen came away from the encounter with the gun in his hand. It seemed like it would be useful now that they were involved in a bona fide car chase.

The SUV made a turn down onto a lower road that immediately filled up with traffic behind them. With no other options Marcy floored the accelerator and shot off the edge of the elevated road, landing hard in the middle of the raceway below and almost crashing through the concrete railing that separated drivers from a twenty foot drop to the beach below. In the backseat Meadow giggled like a maniac. Marcy twisted the wheel, drifting in a half circle and ending up facing toward the road the SUV had escaped down.

"Drive" Knudsen shouted, leaning over the side for a better view. "We can catch them at the overpass."

Marcy smirked and took off. Behind them shocked racers were swerving out of the way but Marcy paid them no mind as she cruised along. Up ahead the road was coming to a sharp turn. Most of the race route was elevated streets with other roads operating normally below them. Marcy never turned or even stopped accelerating as they approached the turn, meaning that she intended to fly right off and onto the lower road again. One of the racecars had pulled up next to them and the driver was staring slack jawed. With a wink Marcy let the car fly off the edge. Again Meadow cheered and even Knudsen could appreciate the rush this time.

"Hi-ho Silver!" He cried on impulse. So he had a little Lone Ranger fixation, so what.

The car bounced as it hit asphalt but the risk paid off. The black SUV was right in front of them. Knudsen smiled. _I got you now you son of a bitch_, he thought. He pressed the button to retract the roof and stood up, bracing himself on the windshield. Before turning to crime he had been a ranger and a sheriff so he knew how to use a gun.

Unfortunately Asa's friends seemed to also possess that knowledge. One of them rose out of the sun roof hefting an automatic rifle into his arms. Knudsen ducked as he let out a spray of bullets. He pulled Marcy and Meadow down too. Glass rained down as the windshield shattered. Knudsen looked up as the gunfire ceased and saw the man loading a fresh clip into the rifle.

"Marcy get us closer" he barked.

"You want me to get closer to that?" She shrieked.

"You want to save the boy or what?"

She took a moment to think. "Yeah, I guess." She accelerated and jerked the wheel from side to side, warming the car up for some zigzagging when the gunfire started up again.

Knudsen took aim and squeezed off a round. Even he had to marvel at his own luck as the bullet went through the gunman's hand, forcing him to drop the rifle. It slid across the roof and Knudsen caught it, tossing it into the backseat for later.

"Do we have a plan yet?" Marcy yelled over the street noise.

"This is the plan."

"No, this is an approach, and a rather poorly thought out one at that."

"We ain't doing too bad so far."

As if in response the SUV slammed into the sports car, throwing it into the concrete road partition. The passenger door crumpled and sparked as it scraped against the concrete. The SUV was already trying to make its escape. The driver began veering towards an off ramp when suddenly a shadow passed over the road.

At first, silhouetted against the sun, it looked like a huge black bird. As it swooped lower it became apparent that it was neither a bird, nor black. The wings were thin and leathery and the whole body was green. A pointed head with a long beak pointed down toward the SUV and the rest of the body followed, swooping low and landing shakily on the hood of the vehicle.

The man in the sun roof stared stunned for a moment before reaching back down into the vehicle. Through the window the trio saw the man in the passenger seat handing him a new pistol. As it was being passed between hands Gibby lunged and grabbed hold of it. There was a bang and the driver skidded to the left, missing the off ramp. As this was happening Jacobo, decked out in his pterodactyl suit for the first time in years, ran up the windshield and onto the roof, kicking the gunman in the face and knocking him back down into the car.

"Far out" Meadow crooned. "That gives me an idea. Marcy, get next to them again."

Past the point of argument Marcy complied and began making her way across the now empty road. In the back seat Meadow dug through her purse ending with a very satisfied "Aha!" She pulled her arms out, covered up to the elbows by the skeletal frames of her cat claws.

Back on the SUV the constant movement was making Jacobo lose his balance. He tumbled off and fell over the concrete divider and down to the beach below. Marcy had gotten just close enough when it happened to see him glide safely to the sand. In the back Meadow unbuckled her seat belt and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Marcy asked.

"Chill" Meadow said, voice as calm as ever. "I used to be a gymnast. I did stuff like this all the time."

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?" Knudsen mumbled.

Meadow waited until they were right next to the SUV again and then jumped. She barely even touched the other vehicle. Instead she used her claws to stable herself as she did a kind of backflip over it. As she passed the sun roof she reached down and grabbed hold of Gibby's collar. He screamed as her momentum carried him out and propelled both of them over the top of the car. On the other side Meadow dug her claws into the door, anchoring them before they could fall to the beach too. They were a bit too heavy though and soon the claws began to tear gashes in the metal, threatening to drop them over the side.

Marcy was calculating ways to get over there fast enough when another car tore down the road from the opposite direction. The SUV swerved to the left, almost colliding with Marcy and Knudsen, as it tried to avoid the oncoming car.

Bascombe in the driver's seat of the oncoming vehicle held the wheel steady as Phylidia opened the convertible roof. She beckoned to Meadow and Gibby and though Gibby was screaming at her not too, Meadow pulled her claws out of the door and they dropped safely into the car.

"Whoo!" Knudsen shouted. "Yeah! Get some!"

Even the driver of the SUV seemed impressed, so impressed that he stopped looking at the road ahead. If he had he would have seen the sharp turn. He did not and the SUV hit the concrete railing at full speed, flipping and landing hard, upside down, on the sand below.

"Okay" Marcy nodded, sounding a little shell-shocked. "So that just happened."

"Yeah" Knudsen slumped into his seat. Beside them Bascombe turned his car to follow them. "I guess we won't have to worry about Asa anymore."

Knudsen looked back at the crash and stared in disbelief as Asa walked out of the flaming wreckage without a scratch on him. He barely believed what he saw as he beckoned Marcy to drive faster.


	10. The Dungeon

**Chapter 10: The Dungeon**

Bill McLemore loved his work. Back at college when he was overshadowed by Eric he had never really had a chance to shine. Soon stupid Stauffer would be forced to bow down to his brilliance. He smiled at the thought as he went over the programming for the latest batch of nanobots. These little devils were going to make them all rich and powerful.

"How do they look?" Verona asked as she walked up from the lower levels where they kept the test subjects. Technically their whole work area was a dungeon and had been ever since the LeBlake family built the house centuries ago. But most of the upper dungeon had been turned into lab space while the lower levels were used for their original purposes.

"Oh we are gonna get some excellent results this time."

"Good" she said as she adjusted her glasses. She was really gorgeous, blond, shoulder length hair and lovely pale skin. The best was that she shared Bill's enthusiasm for the project. "Let me know when Shanks gets back. I want to run some tests after that crash he had. Losing Oakley has cast some doubts on the invulnerability of our so called super soldiers."

"You got it" Bill smiled at her. "Hey, how's our special guest responding to the treatment?

"You mean Captain America" she said sarcastically. "He's doing that army thing where you repeat name, rank, and serial number, except he wasn't in the army it's all _Fred Jones, Husband…_ and then I think the number he's giving is his birthday." She chuckled.

"Heh, after what he and his friends did to us he deserves every minute of it."

"Couldn't agree more."

**Nanobots? Fred? Captain America? Where did all of this come from. Well if you weren't aware this is a spin off/ tie in to "Shadow Boxing" itself the third in the trilogy. If you haven't read that you might start getting a little confused. So to understand this chapter check out the Buffy to this story's Angel, the Doctor Who to its Torchwood, the Once Upon a Time to its Once Upon a Time in Wonderland... eh, you get the idea. **


	11. Back to the Nest

**Chapter 11: Back to the Nest**

Nobody was really sure what to make of the day's events. Most of the group seemed to think Knudsen's story of seeing Asa rise from the flames was just fatigue talking. Surprisingly the only ones who believed him were Marcy and Gibby. But Gibby had not gone up to the room when they got back to the hotel. Marcy volunteered to look for him while the others got some much needed rest.

"Listen" Knudsen said to Jacobo as he scarfed a large sandwich. "Whether I saw Asa walk away from that crash or not we still got a problem. LeBlake has some really nasty guys working for him, the kind of guys that don't like witnesses. I'm starting to think we might be in over our heads here."

Jacobo was hanging up his pterodactyl suit. A rough landing on the beach had destroyed most of it, though the wings were still intact. "I don't disagree Jason, but…" he looked over at Bascombe. "But this job, what's at stake, is really important for some of us."

"I'm getting the feeling that you know something about the old man that I don't. And I think that in the interest of the group you should share."

Jacobo sighed and sat down in one of the armchairs. Knudsen sat down opposite him. "I worked in the mail room back at Saint Hannah. A couple of times a month Bascombe would get a letter from his daughter. She's got a kid, Bascombe's granddaughter. A year ago he got a letter saying that the kid was real sick, needed some complicated surgery that they couldn't afford."

"That's what he meant when he said he needed the money more than me."

"Way I hear it, time's running out for the kid. The family needs the money fast."

"Well," Knudsen buried his face in his hands. "I feel like a jackass."

"That's because you are one" Bascombe said as he appeared behind Knudsen. He almost jumped out of his seat, the old man had been so quiet. "But you stepped up today for your teammate. Maybe there's hope for you yet."


	12. Gibby's Lament

**Chapter 12: Gibby's Lament**

The roof was the last place Marcy would have looked. It only accessible by stairs, windy, and had terrible cell reception with no wifi. It seemed like a pretty terrible place for a technophile like Gibby to run and hide. Yet there he was, sitting on top of an air conditioner unit with his hands on his lap, staring out at the bright lights of the Monaco skyline. Marcy made sure to make noise as she approached so she didn't spook him. The last thing she needed was for him to get startled and bolt off the edge of the roof.

"Gibby" She said as gently as she could, not an easy thing for someone whose default setting was hostility. She sat next to him on the air conditioner. "Gibby what's wrong?"

He sighed. "You were right. I am a pathetic creep. You know what I was thinking when they took me, _gee, I'd better get rescued so I can see Velma and tell her all about this. Then maybe she'll fall in love with me_. But I know she doesn't care. She doesn't even think about me. She's all preoccupied with her cases and her job and her girlfriend."

"So you finally figured out what switching teams meant."

"She barely knows I exist, and why should she? Why should anybody? I've squandered everything I had, every second chance. I'm even a failure as a criminal. I had to get rescued just trying to follow a guy."

Marcy nervously put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I know a little something about feeling worthless, feeling ignored."

"Yeah right. Look at you, you're gorgeous and brilliant. I bet everyone loved you."

"Sure, right up until they found out my last name. After that it's all about Velma. I know I'm jealous, I accept that. But it's not fair. Nobody ever gave me any credit for just being me. It was always _Marcy, Velma Dinkley's cousin_ or _Marcy, the girl with the birthday on Halloween_. And my favorite most recently, _Marcy, who built an army of freaking robots, only got community service, and then got put under house arrest because she started carjacking and purse snatching._"

Gibby chuckled with a snort. "That whole bit you said in the sarcastic tone, that was the entire nickname?"

"Shut up, you see my point. People don't see either of us for who we are. The see _Gibby the stalker _and _Marcy the screw up_."

"So what do we do?"

"Well, I say that we go back to the room and see the rest of the gang. Because when we're around them I feel like they actually see us for who we are. They're all misfits too. They're all people that other people only see as examples of bad decisions. So screw Velma and her perfect life. Let's go back down there and plan some crime, because I say that we are good at it and nobody can tell us any different."

"Okay" Gibby nodded, standing up. "You know it really is a beautiful night."

"Yeah, it is."


	13. Lost Dog

**Chapter 13: Lost Dog**

Phylidia found Meadow, as she often did, staring at the picture of her dog. It was a little rat of a hound, proof that a purebred wasn't always impressive. Still, Meadow had loved it, loved it so much that she resorted to dognapping in an effort to give her dog a shot at a competition in Germany. When she was arrested and extradited to the States her dog was put up for adoption in Europe.

"I miss Milady Moonbeam" Meadow said as Phylidia sat on the floor next to her.

"I know sweetie." Phylidia stroked Meadow's hair.

"I guess it's Karma. I tried to take someone else's dogs and so I get my baby taken away from me."

"Yeah, but if that's true then you probably got some Karma points back for helping save Gibby today."

Meadow looked up at Phylidia hopefully. "Do you think it was enough to get my baby back?"

Phylidia averted her eyes. They had had variations on this conversation before. "I don't know, but maybe when this is all over, assuming we survive and get our money, we can put it towards finding her, okay sweetie?"

"Could we put up flyers?"

"Yeah, we can put up flyers all around Europe." Phylidia chuckled. "_Have you seen this dog? Please return to Meadow._"

"And we can spend the rest of the money on a big house for all of us."

"If there's any left, sure we can."


	14. Birds of a Feather

**Chapter 14: Birds of a Feather**

When everyone was good and rested they all gathered in the living room of their suite. Bascombe stood at the head of the group again, this time with Knudsen right behind him. Marcy and Gibby were sitting next to each other and actually behaving themselves. Even Meadow was sitting still. It was about ten at night, only a day left before they had to have the book in their possession.

"We had quite a day today" Bascombe began, speaking in the manner of a field sergeant. "In some ways it was a bad day, but in others it was our best yet. You all… we all worked together as a team. If we keep that up maybe we can get the book and get out of here."

"Can we though?" Gibby asked. It wasn't his usual condescension, but an honest question. "They have some nasty guys and the way they talked when they took me it could be a lot worse once we're actually in the house."

"Yeah, and did Phylidia actually get an invitation" Marcy asked. "The way I remember it she bailed on her date before the finish line."

"Miraculously" Phylidia said. "Francesco was still intrigued enough to invite me to a victory gala at his house tomorrow night. Which I have to agree with the kids, is pointless if we can't get out with the book."

"I'll admit it's a long shot but…"

"Let me handle this old man" Knudsen said with a smile. "Yeah, we're up against some bad odds, so what else is new? We've all been up against the world at its worst. What else could possibly motivate any of us to dress up as monsters and take out our frustrations by scaring teenagers and college kids? Whether the bastard who hired us thinks we'll all make it back or not, he picked us because he thought we had something. He thought we could do this job better than anyone else. So let's show him that we're not just some expendable suicide squad. Let's show these rich pricks what happens when you go against monsters. We're bad guys, so let's be bad guys."


	15. Seven Magpies

**Chapter 15: Seven Magpies**

_Here's the plan. Knudsen and Jacobo will infiltrate the catering staff to make their way into the house. Gibby, Meadow, and Marcy will pose as service staff for the same purpose._

Gibby pulled up his mask as he finished welding the new support bars into Jacobo's wings. The rest of the suit was a lightweight armor that he had helped develop when he was still employed by the Canadian military. Though that job had ended in arrest and extradition he had been able to keep the material, large rolls of it in fact. It had all been in the trunks their employer had provided.

For the most part he kept the suit identical to the one Jacobo had had before. The color was different, black for night missions with a matching mask inspired by Phylidia's favorite opera. The Pterodactyl Ghost was overplayed now anyway. It was time for a new spirit of the skies. Aside from that the main difference was the functionality of the wings and boots. The boots where now equipped with metal talons adapted from Meadow's claws. And whereas before the wings had allowed for only simple gliding, these new versions would, if all worked properly, allow for actual flight.

_Phylidia and I go in the front entrance. Once in the party Phylidia gets Francesco alone and out of the way while I regroup with Knudsen and Jacobo to retrieve the book._

The claws and stilts for the cat suit were ingenious, there was no doubt about it. Meadow may have been some kind of engineering savant, but she was nowhere near Marcy's level. The new suit would incorporate remote motors and other bits from Marcy's robotics team days to allow for greater movement and agility. After seeing Meadow in action on the road there was no way Marcy would let an ounce of that talent get sacrificed for the sake of the suit.

Besides that there was one purely cosmetic difference. Since the hide was already being remade with Gibby's armor Meadow had requested a new mask for the suit. She seemed to think that cats were not an accurate representation of her personality.

_The place will be swarming with security which is why it'll be the job of Marcy and Gibby to hack into the security servers and keep cameras and sensors off our backs. Meadow will accompany them with her suit to defend them in the event of an attack._

Phylidia was just about done playing femme fatales. Working on the Vegas stage had given her more than just manipulation skills. She had also done a stint as a knife thrower and as far as she was concerned that was like riding a bicycle. A really pointy, perfectly balanced, bicycle, she thought as she packed the throwing knives into her purse.

_Once we have the book we'll make out way back up and out of the house. This part is tricky because we only have a brief window before they notice the book is missing._

Knudsen had a certain style that he liked. Of course he needed to be in uniform to get into the house, but once inside he wanted to feel comfortable. Thankfully even in Monaco one could find brown leather dusters, white Stetsons, and wood axes if enough money was thrown around.

_If we have to fight our way out we will, but only as a last resort. We have the guns that we took from the SUV. I'll take the rifle and Marcy will take the pistol. You grew up on a farm so I assume you know how to shoot a gun._

Meadow was a small person, but she was flexible and that flexibility was dangerous when she was in her suit. It was like having a body builder with the agility of a gymnast. The fighting lessons Phylidia had given her in prison would not hurt either.

_If we get separated we rendezvous at an airfield a few miles outside Monte Carlo as per our employer's instructions. There'll be a plane waiting for us._

Jacobo was quick on his feet and quicker in the air. He hoped he would not need the new wingsuit, but if worst came to worst he was glad he would have it under his clothes.

_I cannot stress this enough. Do not get caught and do not get identified. Our new lives are worthless if someone can pick us out of a lineup._

Bascombe looked over the masks Gibby and Marcy had made. Hopefully anonymity would be the only mask they would need, but if worst came to worst these would do. They were ostentatious and even a bit scary, but they would help get the idea into people's heads that the robbers were larger than life criminals. The motif they had chosen was certainly apropos; Seven Thieving Magpies. 


	16. Complications

**Chapter 16: Complications**

Bascombe should have known that the plan would be shot to hell at some point. Although he had not expected it quite like this. Everything had gone off without a hitch right up until the part where they had to find the book. The vault in the basement was easy enough to find. What he had not planned on was the possibility that the LeBlakes were holding a dozen or so people in cages right next to the vault. The lab with the large operating table equipped with leather restraints really should have been the first clue.

"What do we do boss?" Knudsen asked. Even he was aghast at the sight before them. All of the people, men and women, young and old, looked like they had been tortured repeatedly.

"Go get the book. I'll let them out and work from there."

"Yeah, okay." Knudsen knew that these people threw a wrench in their already shaky exit strategy, but there was little else that could be done. They were criminals not monsters.

He and Jacobo left for the records room. Behind them they heard the sounds of the cages being opened and the whispered thanks of the prisoners. Ahead of them was the vault. Jacobo donned the latex glove with Francesco's fingerprint and pressed it to the scanner. The light above it turned green and the door slid open. Once inside they found the book quickly and stuffed it into Knudsen's pack. Jacobo was exempt from carrying things on the off chance he needed to fly.

_"How's it going down there?" _Marcy asked over the radio.

"Not great. We ran into some other… things… that we need to take with us, or at least get out of the house."

_"Well hurry. Security got worried when they couldn't find Francesco and now they're combing the whole house."_

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

Footfalls sounded outside the vault. Knudsen unclasped the axe from his back, leaving the leather safety sleeve over the blade. He stepped in front of Jacobo.

"You got a plan?"

"Yeah, stay behind me kid, you're about to see some crazy shit."

Knudsen was moving before the guards came in. He wacked the first one in the legs with the handle of the axe, dropping him to the floor. For the second one he twirled a bit to build momentum and smacked the flat part of the blade into the man's back. Keeping that momentum going Knudsen uppercut the next guard. Behind him Jacobo had picked up a fallen guard's gun and was providing cover fire. By the time they made it out of the room and back to where they had left Bascombe both he and the prisoners were gone, but they could hear more guards coming down the stairs.

"Couldn't be simple" Knudsen sighed.


	17. Femme Fatales

**Chapter 17: Femme Fatales**

Phylidia had made herself comfortable in Francesco's room while laid unconscious on the floor. Some men just could not hold their liquor, especially when it was drugged. She was just enjoying the opera he was having piped into the room hoping to impress her when she got Marcy's call.

_"Heads up Phylidia. Security is looking for Francesco. You'd better clear out."_

"Gotcha" she answered.

Well there was no way she was making her escape in this stupid dress and heels. Francesco, however, was wearing a very nice tuxedo that she thought just might fit her. In fact, his shoes looked about her size too.

He had probably hoped for the chance to strip at some point tonight, though this was undoubtedly not what he had in mind. As a last addition to the new outfit Phylidia put on the Magpie mask that she had been keeping in her purse.

"Rossini" Francesco mumbled in his sleep. "I know it's your favorite."

"It is" Phylidia admitted as she opened the door to leave. "But this is Wagner you're playing you philistine."

Outside guards were already marching down the hall. They turned red when they saw her and started running and drawing their guns. Phylidia pulled out two throwing knives and twirled them between her fingers for a moment before hurling them at the oncoming mob. The tow lead men were struck in the legs and tumbled to the floor. The others tripped over them and soon the whole company was a writhing mess on the ground.

"Who says pratfalls aren't funny anymore?" Phylidia smirked as she ran past them.


	18. Catharsis

**Chapter 18: Catharsis**

Marcy was really getting stressed. Meadow had run off a minute ago claiming she heard a familiar voice. Who knew what that meant? Guards were closing in on all of her friends and would probably be swarming on her and Gibby in the server room any second now. The plan had really gone down the toilet. And on top of all that they didn't even have an escape route.

"Well, well, well" A voice said from the doorway. "What do we have here?"

Marcy turned to see a woman about her height with shoulder length hair, red and orange clothes, and glasses. "You look really familiar, have we met?"

"Name's Verona Dempsey and no, we haven't. And I expect we won't be seeing each other much after I call security."

Marcy nodded. Behind her Gibby looked terrified. The poor guy had just about had all the excitement he could take. Verona took a step forward and started to say something about coming quietly when Marcy grabbed a large processor off one of the shelves and lobbed it at Verona. It caught her in the chest and knocked her against the wall. Marcy waste no time in leaping on her and pinning her to the wall.

"You think you're so perfect" Marcy hissed. She slammed her fist into Verona's face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Verona yelled as she shoved Marcie away.

Marcy regained her footing and tackled Verona, sending them both crashing to the floor. They writhed there for a second during which Gibby watched appreciatively. When Marcy landed a god punch to Verona's jaw, producing a decent amount of blood Gibby switched to looking very sick.

"You were the golden child, the one everyone loved."

Verona tried to claw at Marcy's face. Instead through her writhing she succeeded in kicking her off. Marcy stumbled up against a rack of unused computer components and caught her breath.

"Forget security" Verona said cracking her knuckles. "I'm gonna take you out myself and then experiment on you until you scream you nutjob."

Marcie reached behind her and wrapped her fingers around an old keyboard. She swung it forward and smashed it across Verona's face, knocking her to the floor and shattering her glasses.

She wiped the blood from her own face. "That was strangely cathartic" she said to Gibby who was just staring flabbergasted. "Come on, we need an escape plan."

"Oh" Gibby said, obviously struggling to speak. "I found one." He pointed to a spot on the map of the complex marked _Helipad_.


	19. Found Dog

**Chapter 19: Found Dog**

Meadow ran down the hallway, coming to a stop at a bedroom. It was an odd sight, a seven foot tall furry black monster with claws and a bird mask gingerly opening a door. As a last thought she decided to take off the mask just in case she really had heard what she thought she heard. When she opened the door her face broke into the broadest grin it had had since her arrest.

"Milady Moonbeam" Meadow sang. "My baby" The little dog jumped off the bed and ran into Meadow's arms. "Oh they said they put you up for adoption in Europe I just knew that some rich family would snatch you up. Have they treated you okay?" The dog made a whimpering sound. "Well that's okay because you're coming home with mommy, and we're gonna buy a big house and live there with Phylidia and she's gonna be your other mommy and… What do you mean people are behind me?"

Meadow turned to see Phylidia, Marcy, and Gibby all standing outside the doorway.

"Are we interrupting something?" Marcy smirked.

"I can't believe you found that f-ing dog" Phylidia said in shock. "I suppose we're taking it with us?" Meadow nodded happily. "Okay, there's a carrier in the corner, get her in, no arguments, and give her to me. You're the only bulletproof one here so we need you to help cover our escape."

Meadow bent down and put Milady Moonbeam into the carrier. She handed it to Phylidia who was still staring at the dog in disbelief.

"Mommy has to go be a monster now okay sweetie" Meadow said in baby talk before putting on her mask and walking out into the hallway.

"This day just keeps getting weirder." Phylidia said.


	20. An Axe to Grind

**Chapter 20: An Axe to Grind**

Marcy and Gibby's plan had been brilliant. Knudsen and Jacobo were on their way to the helipad in the back courtyard when they got the call. Technically the whole team got it, but Knudsen and Jacobo were the closest to the helipad when it happened.

_"Well, well, well, looks like we got ourselves a regular Saint Hanna reunion."_

"Asa" Knudsen growled into the communicator. "What have you done with Bascombe?"

_"The old man's alive for now. I never figured you for the sentimental type Jason."_

"Well, we don't get paid unless we all come back, you know how it is. You can keep the old man but you'd have to kill him." Knudsen was lying through his teeth. He hoped Asa would figure that taking hostages was a lost cause and let him go. It was a long shot it was the only shot they had right now.

_"That's a real pretty story Jason. Now I don't know if it's true or if it ain't, but I got an insurance plan see. This whole building is rigged to blow at the push of a button. Now you may be a cold son of a bitch but I know for a fact that you tried to get people cleared out before you blew up that dam. So unless prison really hardened you you'll take that book up to the roof to meet me and then maybe, if I'm feeling generous, you can have the old man back."_

Outside Knudsen could see the helicopter, the same one that had nearly killed them two nights ago. Escape was so close and in that thing they could probably outrun the blast. The employer had called them a suicide squad. He wouldn't care if they all made it back, heck that'd probably mean bigger shares.

_"Knudsen" _Marcy said over the radio. _"I cut Asa from the network. Gibby and I are hacking into the building's emergency systems. We're gonna set off the fire alarms to get everyone out."_

Five hundred thousand dollars, plus Bascombe's share and a clean slate.

"Good, get to the chopper. Johnny'll meet you there. I'm gonna go get our fearless leader back."

Knudsen took out his axe again and slid off the safety sleeve. There would be no mercy for this bastard. As he ran to the roof, the fire alarms went off and the screams of the panicked elite filled the halls. No guards blocked his path as wound his way up the stairs. That either meant that they had evacuated too or that they were too busy attacking the others.

A few short minutes later, he found Asa on the roof, true to his word, holding Bascombe in a headlock with a fire axe clenched in his beefy hand. Knudsen said nothing to him as he tossed the knapsack over. It landed and skidded to a stop at Asa's feet. He bent down and picked it up, feeling for the weight of the book. That seemed to satisfy him and he pushed Bascombe across the roof towards Knudsen.

"I always knew you was yellow Jason. You can't stand to see innocent people hurt."

"True" Knudsen admitted. "But a dumb bastard like you is a different story entirely." The bag in Asa's hand exploded in a flash and a cloud of smoke. Asa got blown back and slammed into an air condition unit, actually denting it. "Magician's flash paper and gunpowder. Take that back to your boss Asa."

He and Bascombe turned to leave.

"Oh Jason."

Knudsen whirled around to see Asa standing up, totally unscathed. The one place on his arm where there seemed to be a wound was glowing blue and closing up.

"What the hell?" Knudsen said under his breath.

Asa held out his axe free hand to reveal the detonator he had promised. With a grin he slammed his fat finger against the red button on the top… and nothing happened. He tried it a couple more times but there was no explosion.

"What happened?"

"My good friend Gibby Norton set an EMP generator in Francesco LeBlake's car a couple of days ago. We thought it might come in handy."

"Why you no good lousy…" Asa's words trailed off into angry gibberish as he charged Knudsen and Bascombe with his axe.

Knudsen blocked the blade with his own and shouted at Bascombe through gritted teeth "Get to the helicopter. Get the others out."

Bascombe wasted no time arguing, which was both good and bad. On the one hand it allowed Knudsen to focus on his fight, on the other a _no don't _would have been good for his ego. He swatted Asa's blade away and slashed his axe across Asa's chest. That same blue stuff dripped out before the wound closed up. Asa grinned at him.

"I got me some upgrades and…"

"You talk too much" Knudsen said as bashed Asa in the face.


	21. Flight of the Magpie

**Chapter 21: Flight of the Magpie**

Jacobo met Bascombe at the exit into the courtyard. The helicopter was right there, right within their grasp. He clutched the book. They could get out right now and take the money and clean records. A few minutes later the others joined them, Phylidia for some reason holding a caged dog. Gibby was draped over Marcy's shoulder and clutching a bleeding arm.

"They've got gunmen on all the balconies out there. We'd never make it to the chopper."

"I can cover them with the suit but not forever and not from all sides" Meadow said.

Jacobo looked down at his own suit peeking out from beneath his shirt. "Sounds like what you need is some air support." He shoved the book into Bascombe's hands and took off up the stairs.

It looked like the gunmen were concentrated on the second floor balconies, which meant that he would have to get higher. He ran up the stairs, shedding his out layer of clothing to reveal the black wingsuit underneath. Jacobo kicked the door open on the third floor and ran at the edge of the balcony. He knew that if he stopped to think he would never go through with it. As a last thought he put on the magpie mask and jumped.

The wings spread out well past his arms, carrying him high into the hair. Metal talons sprung from his boots. They opened and closed as he flexed his feet. Down below the gunmen were scanning the ground around the helicopter. Jacobo swooped low and grabbed the nearest one with his claws. The extra weight put him off balance so he quickly dropped him. The other guards caught sight of him and when they stopped being shocked they opened fire.

Bullets bounced off the armor as he made passes at each guard in turn. Truth be told this was pretty fun. Before he had been in a glorified parachute, now he was flying. On the ground the others took advantage of the distracted guards and made a break for the chopper. Meadow blocked any stray bullets that came their way and swatted aside the few men guarding it from the ground. Bascombe was providing cover fire with the rifle.

Soon they were all in the helicopter. Jacobo swooped down and landed by the door. He tore off his mask revealing a broad grin.

"Dude that was amazing" Gibby said as Phylidia bandaged his arm.

Bascombe fired up the engines. The rotors started to spin and they were airborne.

"Where's Knudsen?" Marcy asked.

"East Roof" Bascombe answered. "Jacobo, you think you got one more flight in you?"

"You kidding" Jacobo answered as they sped off toward the roof. "I'm never walking again."

He spied Knudsen and Asa duking it out on the roof. Asa had Knudsen pinned to one of the generators and was very close to ending the fight. Jacobo leaped from the chopper, spreading his wings and soaring towards them. He kicked Asa away from Knudsen and locked onto Knudsen's shoulders with the talons.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's a rescue stupid." Jacobo beat the wings and swooped back to the waiting helicopter.

On the roof Asa stood up and started running at them. His footfalls actually made craters in the floor. Bascombe turned the helicopter around to face him. "Sorry Asa." He let the machine guns loose.


	22. Lack of Evidence

**Chapter 22: Lack of Evidence**

Mr. E fumed as McLemore and Dempsey walked towards him, both badly beaten. All of them were standing in the evacuated crowd outside the house. Five minutes ago he had watched his helicopter fly away.

"Would you mind telling me why we are standing out here, who took my helicopter, and most importantly where all my test subjects have gone."

"They were thieves or something. Maybe government. Asa said he recognized a few of them but we can't reach him anymore. Don't worry though. Once we get back inside we'll search the place top to bottom and find something to help us ID them."

At that moment something on the roof, in hindsight most likely Asa, exploded. The blast itself would not have been too severe except for the pounds of plastic explosives laced throughout the building as an insurance policy.

Mr. E watched the house collapse in on itself with his mouth hanging open slightly. Well, there went the evidence.


	23. Just Rewards

**Chapter 23: Just Rewards**

When they had boarded their waiting escape plane they had been gassed again. And again they woke up in a hotel in some other country, Fiji this time. There had been another video waiting for them.

_"Congratulations on your success. Up in your rooms you will each find suitcases filled with your payments in untraceable cash. This hotel is paid for through the end of the month and when you return home for will find that everything about your criminal histories has been wiped from the record books. As far as your actions in Monaco, you were never there. Lucrèce and Francesco LeBlake blew up their house in an attempt at insurance fraud and will be sentenced for those and other crimes very soon. Mister Bascombe do not worry about your granddaughter's surgery. It was paid for while you were in transit, consider it a victory present. Oh, and for the record, it was a comic reference… my little Suicide Squad."_

**The End.**

**Well, that was fun, for me at least. I think this story more than the others, really hit upon what I was trying to do with "Jailbreak" re-imagining the villains. This was obviously as of the ending a huge reference to DC Comics' Suicide Squad, villains doing black ops jobs for the government. It's fun to write villains you know. With heroes you have to reign it in, look for clever, heroic solutions but villains can just barrel their way through whatever comes their way consequences be damned. So, seeing as how this was an interquel of sorts you can guess that the main story will wrap up soon in "Shadow Boxing."**


End file.
